Captured!
by Olivers-Cupcake
Summary: Reader is captured by none other than the notorious Captain Arthur Kirkland! Don't worry, this isn't 2nd person pov, though, you use your name. Pirate! England x Reader! Rated T for now. Might change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I saw in the Rules Of Entry that second POV isnt allowed, which is total bunk. Originally this was supposed to be a second person pov, but I guess I'll do a 3rd person POV, with your name inserts. Lets all be civil. If you don't like it, chill, and click away from the fanfic. **_

"(Y/N), go get some water from the river," (Y/N)'s mother requested.

"Yes, mother," (Y/N) grabbed two buckets and left the house.

"Be safe!" Her mother cried out. (Y/N) trekked the short distance to the wide river, where the ships docked at the harbors and traveling merchants set up their stalls. Today, however, there was only one ship. Not uncommon, really, but the lack of people was. Usually this part of town was bustling with activity. Strange, she thought.

She carefully approached the river and dipped the bucket into the flowing water. She turned to grab the other bucket, only to be stopped by two men standing in her way.

"Excuse," (Y/N) said politely to them. One of the men smiled creepily and grabbed her arm.

"NO!" (Y/N) screamed, twisting to kick him in the vital regions. The mysterious man doubled over in pain as the other made a grab for her, however, she managed to twist out of his grip. She ran past the men, ditching the buckets.

"Help!" She screamed. (Y/N) heard heavy footsteps behind her and she ran harder, hiking up her long skirt and kicking off her heels. She no longer heard the footsteps after a while, and she turned her head to see if they were still chasing her, when she crashed into somebody. (Y/N) fell to the ground and grabbed her head, groaning softly.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm sorry, I was being chased by these strange men," (Y/N) responded.

"What? Oh, how awful!" (Y/N) looked up at the man she had bumped into and gasped loudly. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and brown pants, black boots, a red overcoat, and a tri-horned hat with a large white plume on top. He looked like...

"A pirate," she breathed. Today was not a lucky day, was it? The pirate smiled crookedly and grabbed her upper arm, twisting her around to where her back was to him and a cutlass hovered a centimeter away from her neck.

"Now, you will come with me, or else, die," the pirate demanded calmly.

"Never!" (Y/N) spat angrily. The pirate leaned closer.

"I currently have your entire family hostage by some of my men. All they need is one signal shot before they slaughter your family one by one. Maybe I'll drag you over there to watch. Now, let's rethink that decision, hm?" he whispered into her ear.

"Please, (Y/N) begged, "Don't hurt them. I-I agree to your demand, though unwillingly," The pirate chuckled darkly.

"Good choice," He threw her over his shoulder and stomped to the only the docks. Let's just say (Y/N) put up quite a fight, before the ever gracious pirate reminded her that her family's life was at stake, to which she huffed angrily and glared at the ground.

The first thing the man did when the pair boarded the ship was bring the girl down to his private quarters and unceremoniously dump her on his large bed.

"Well, love, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Captain Arthur Kirkland," he held out his hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"(Y/N)," She answered coldly, glaring at his outstretched hand. The captain frowned slightly and withdrew his hand. He seemed to think for a minute before smiling sinisterly.

"Well, love, dinner will be ready in an hour. I expect you to contemplate your behavior. Be friendly by dinner, yes?"

(Y/N) scowled at her captor.

"Or you might get what's coming to you," He added darkly. He left the room, chuckling darkly.

_**End of Chapter One. Hey, guys, you come up with a better name for this fanfic, PM me or type it into the reviews. Thank you! ^_^ love ya**_


	2. Chapter 2

After Kirkland left the room, (Y/N) took the chance to look around the room she was being held in. The room had a large bed, nightstand, wardrobe, and a writing deck with a chair tucked underneath it. There was also an attached bedroom on the opposite wall from her.

"Get what's coming to me? What is that supposed to mean?" She mumbled to herself. The only source of light was a candle sitting on the nightstand, which cast ominous shadows on the wall. (Y/N) was, scared, no terrified. Really, there was no word to describe the terror she felt. Pirates were said to be horrible people, and she had just been kidnapped by one.

She ran to the bathroom, locking herself in. She would NOT let the pirates win. Soon, she heard the bedroom door open.

Arthur POV

"Love?" Arthur walked into his room. He glanced around the room, trying to locate the lovely lady he had captured. He knocked on the locked bathroom door. "Are you okay, love?" Silence. "(Y/N), please come out," He asked, as politely as he could.

"Why should I?" She asked, angrily. Her voice cracked a bit, Arthur noticed.

"Dinner is ready, poppet," he heard scrabbling as she hurriedly opened the door. She stepped out, still in the torn, dirty dress she had been in when he took her.

"Before we eat, you should change into this," He handed (Y/N) a baggy wool shirt, similar to his, and a pair of brown pants. She glared at him as she took them, and shut the bathroom door.

Arthur Kirkland sat on the edge of his bed as he waited for her to finish changing. His stomach growled. No, he wouldn't eat without the lady present. Especially not before his guest. He'd wait. The door finally opened, and out stepped (Y/N) in the clothes he had given her.

They ate in the Captain's quarters in silence. When they finished, Arthur took the dishes to the kitchen, and quickly made his way back to his cabin.

"You are sleeping in my bed, with me, from now on," he declared. A look of terror crossed (Y/N)'s face. He chuckled. "Don't worry, if we do it, it should be out of love, not out of one man's greed," He suddenly looked disgusted. "Ugh, I'm starting to sound like that bloody Frog,"

"Well, if that's all, may I sleep now?" (Y/N) yawned loudly.

"Aye, love,"


	3. Chapter 3

(Y/N) POV

The next day, the captain allowed (Y/N) to roam the ship. She met all of Captain Arthur Kirkland's rather _interesting _crew members. There was Elizaveta, whom was kind of like the mother of the crew, Feliciano, who acted like a child and had a strange obsession with pasta, plus his best friend, Ludwig, who seemed to be constantly yelling at Feliciano. Feliciano's twin bother was named Lovino, and had quite a temper. He was the exact opposite of him, in fact. Antonio was HIS best friend, though Lovino would always deny it. Then there were the other twins, Alfred and Matthew, who were also the exact opposite of each other, and also the Captain's little brothers.

There was also the french cook, who was quite flirtacious, in a creepy way...

_**Flashback**_

_"What have I done to uphold such an honor has meeting such a lovely belle?" he had asked. "Bonjour, welcome to my kitchen. Are you, perhaps, craving a snack?"_

_ "I was just wandering around, sir, please don't mind me," (Y/N) replied while shaking her head. _

_ "Well, my name is Francis. I hope to cook a special snack for you, one day, until then, au revoir!" he waved at her as she left the large room. She waved back_

_**End flashback**_

"I don't get it, everyone here is so nice. Aren't pirates evil? Mother always told me that nothing was worse than pirates..." (Y/N) mumbled to herself.

"Oh, is that so?" a voice said behind her. (Y/N) wheeled around to face Captain Kirkland. He had a playful smirk plastered onto his face. Now that she thought about it, after her initial kidnapping, the Captain hadn't been very rude. He seemed to silently demand respect from his crew, but he was also quite gentlemanly.

"Yes," she nodded, "quite so,"

"Well, no one had to say that pirates had to be mean to each other, only forceful in order to get what they want. On my ship, each crew member is like a family member. Sure, they argue sometimes, but that is what family does. You are part of the crew now, so I shouldn't expect anyone of them to yell or snap at you without a very good reason, with the exception of Lovino,"

"Yes, you were pretty forceful when you were kidnapping me," (Y/N) scowled. Arthur chuckled.

"There is a very good reason for that, love," He responded.

"I'm _dying_ to hear it,"

"Well, we thought you'd be very useful for bait," he said. A long moment of silence followed and Arthur was getting antsy under (Y/N)'s fierce glare. Oh, if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

"You were... going to use me for BAIT?" She shrieked.

"Nothing would've happened to you, I promise! After the job, we were going to bring you home! NO scratches on you! I swear!"

"What, exactly, were you planning me to do?" (Y/N) spoke through her clenched teeth, trying desperately not to punch the captain of a entire pirate ship in the face.

Arthur mumbled something to low for her to hear. A blush pretty evident on his face. (Y/N) sighed.

"Captain, please speak up,"

"We planned to dress you up and send you into a ball to be a distraction for a certain someone while we searched for a rather valuable and very important artifact that was stolen from us," He blushed harder.

"Distract this person...how?"

"Anyway you have too. And I do mean _every way_," Arthur seemed to have recovered from the embarassment of being scolded by a lady, as he stood up straighter and spoke with more confidence. (Y/N) was about to open her mouth to say something when suddenly, the ship violently lurched.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter~ sorry it's been a while.

She fell forward, falling on to the captain of the ship.

"Bloody hell! (Y/n), listen. Go back to my room, lock the door. Do not answer for any one, save for myself. I will call out to you, so unless you hear my voice, do not open that door. "

(Y/n) nodded mutely, fear causing her voice to fail her, and ran, following Captain Kirkland's instructions to the letter. She sat in a fetal position in between the desk and the nightstand. Screams of rage echoed down from above into her ears, and the shipped lurched every so often, causing her to cry out in fear.

Suddenly, a heavy banging came to the door, almost as if someone was trying to kick the wooden door in. (y/n) whimpered as she crawled quietly to the attached bathroom, locking it's door behind her.

Whomever it was trying to kick the room's door in succeeded, if a sharp crack! had anything to do with it. She listened as the intruder shuffled through Kirkland's things, throwing them to the ground when he encountered an object that was not valuable.

Eventually, footsteps approach the bathroom door, and the door rattled as the intruder attempted to open it.

"Hrm… Locked from the inside. I bet…"

The door was kicked open and (Y/n) let out out a surprised scream as the burly, giant man grabbed her arm. She was dragged up the stairs onto the deck, and pushed forward, catching herself in her hands and knees.

She was about to stand up and give that brute a piece of her mind when she was pulled up, an arm wrapping around her neck. Something cold pressed against her head and she tensed up. (Y/n)'s eyes swept over the deck until she locked eyes with the Captain, who had an unreadable expression as she slowly started losing consciousness.

"Ar…thur.." She whimpered before falling completely unconscious.

A few hours later, (Y/n) woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned as she turned to the side, eyes still closed. She slowly opened her eyes, only to scream and sit up in shock. Captain Arthur Kirkland was asleep in the chair beside the bed, scratched, bruised, and covered in blood, although whether or not it was his was beyond her.

She shook her head to clear away the initial shock and poked the sleeping pirate softly.

Nothing. She poked him harder.

Nothing. She shook him violently, but no reaction. (Y/n) pressed her ear against his chest to listen for a heartbeat or a breathing pattern or something. She let out a sigh of relief as she felt his chest rise and fall. He probably just knocked himself unconscious.

(Y/n) fetched a wet rag from the bathroom and wiped his face of the dried blood, despite the urge to vomit. She wrestled his clothes off of him and placed them in a pile by the door, leaving him in his under clothes. She wiped away the sweat building on her face and threw the day in the pile of clothes before heading up to the upper deck.

Blood was everywhere, and (Y/n) crinkled her nose at it, desperately looking for somewhere to look with no blood.

The cook, Francis, walked by, and did a double take when he saw you.

"Ah, mon amour, you are awake! You gave us quite a fright, especially Arthur!" The Frenchman chuckled.

"Yes, I think he knocked himself unconscious or something. He wouldn't wake up when I shook him, but he is breathing." (Y/n) responded. Francis scratched his stubbled chin in thought.

"Don't worry about the captain, l'amour. He will wake up in no time." He smiled kindly at her, causing her to smile back.

"So, what, um, happened while I was unconscious and useless?"

"Ma l'appelle, you are never useless. The captain simply chased the intruders from our ship, is all."

"That's it?"

"…not all of them in one piece, especially not the captain of that ship. It is over now, so don't fret." He blew a kiss to her and walked off.

Even more confused than to start with, (Y/n) shook her head and headed back down below deck, to where Arthur was sleeping. She sighed, tipping the chair so that Captain Kirkland land face-forward on to the bed. Struggling, she managed to get him on his back.

Catching her breath, she sat down next to him. She looked upon his peaceful sleeping face, and she leaned down, pecking him on his cheek.

"That's for saving me, Captain," she whispered. A smirk played on the Captain's lips, shocking the poor girl.

"That's all?"

Hi so… Yeah, I think I'm coming back from the dead, and maybe I'll post something every so often. Sorry if you expected action .-. I'm a stickler for romance, not action. I can't write it so well.


End file.
